I will
by toma QED
Summary: songfic dari ending 4 FMA... RR lah....


**I Will **

**_If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now _**

**_Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness _**

****

**_stay... stay... stay... stay... _**

Roy mustang, tak dapat menahan rasa pahit menerima kematian sahabat paling dekatnya, Maes Hughes. Di depan nisan Maes, ia hampir berhasil menahan tangisnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan mata orang lain. Itu sebabnya, ia menahan….menahan tangis yang sebenarnya sudah seharusnya meledak sedari tadi.

Maes…. Katamu kau akan berada dibawahku dan mendorongku menuju puncak…bodoh…sekarang saja pangkatmu lebih tinggi dariku…. Bagaimana mau mendorongku ?

Seorang wanita perlahan datang menghampirinya. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang tangguh, tegas, dan selalu menopangnya. Lt. 1 Riza Hawkeye selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya.

"Sir… ayo pulang… sudah mulai dingin…"

Roy tidak menjawab, tetap tertunduk. Lalu kemudian ia mengambil topinya dan memakainya, seraya berbisik, "Ah..gawat sebentar lagi turun hujan…"

Lt. Hawkeye mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. "tapi, sir.." ia ingin menyela, namun tetesan air mata dari Roy sudah mengalir terlebih dahulu. Ia terdiam dan menunduk.

"TIdak… memang sudah hujan…." Bisiknya dengan suara sedikit tergetar dan parau. Roy tak dapat lagi menahan kesedihannya. Tak ada Maes lagi…sekarang ia sendiri…hanya sendiri…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Roy kembali tenang.

"Ya…mari pulang.."

Riza mengantar Roy hingga ke apartmentnya. Di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, Roy tertahan sebentar sebelum ia membuka kunci apartemennya.

"ada yang salah, sir ?" tanya Riza cemas.

"HUGHES !" teriak Roy dengan nyaring, hingga mengagetkan Riza. "berapa kali sudah kubilang, aku sudah melihat foto Elycia mu itu ke 50 kalinya untuk hari ini ! Masak hingga di depan pintu rumahku kau tempelkan foto Elycia ! Tidakkah aku bisa masuk ke rumahku dengan tenang, satu hari saja !"

"SIR !" teriak Riza. "Brigadier General…. Tidak lagi di sini…"

"Ya.. aku mengerti, Riza ! Tapi baru kemarin ia menempelkan foto Elycia di depan pintu rumahku…dan meneleponku, dan bercerita tentang Elycia dan gracianya; dan menyuruhku cepat mencari istri, dan…. " tes…tes…. Air matanya kembali meluncur lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya… "dan…sekarang…dia.."

Riza berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ditatapnya mata eboni itu lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba ia menarik Roy ke arahnya dan membiarkan Roy menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Ya..sir…aku mengerti… memang… rasanya semua itu baru kemarin…Aku juga merasa kehilangan…sangat merasa kehilangan…"

"Riza…"

"tidak apa-apa…menangis saja, sir… dengan begitu, seluruh perasaanmu akan jadi lebih lega.." bisiknya sambil membelai rambut colonelnya yang hitam kelam itu. Roy tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

**_Right, we believed in the same feeling _**

**_We gazed at the vanished memory _**

**_Now I can't meet you _**

**_But I can hide my painful thoughts _**

**_And become stronger _**

**_I'll go ascertain that _**

1 jam kemudian, Roy mulai merasa tenang dan lebih lega. Ia sadar, Maes tidak akan mau melihat dirinya lemah seperti itu. Ia yakin, Maes juga tetap ingin mendorongnya untuk maju hingga suatu saat ia menjadi fuhrer.

"Riza !" panggilnya lembut.

"Yes, sir !"

"menurutmu…apa yang ingin dikatakan Hughes sekarang kalau melihatku seperti ini ?"

Riza tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu…jarang sekali ia perlihatkan di depan semua orang, kecuali untuk satu ini. "..mungkin ia akan berkata bahwa kau orang yang bodoh, sir."

Roy tiba-tiba terlihat dengan tampang annoyed. "Hey… apa maksudmu ?"

Riza tertawa, lalu menggeleng. "ya.. kau bodoh… kau masih punya target jauh ke depan. Mengapa harus kandas sekarang, hanya karena kematian Maes ? Justru ia sendiri mungkin juga akan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematiannya, kalau melihatmu seperti itu, sir."

"seseorang yang sudah menyalahkan kematiannya untuk temannya yang masih hidup…. Lucu juga, Lieutenant…" Ia tertawa. "Tapi…aku juga bersependapat denganmu. Hughes ingin kita tetap maju…Ia juga ingin melihat kita berhasil di suatu hari nanti…dari surga.."

**_Hey, let me say goodbye first _**

**_To you again back then _**

**_I believe that surely, there's a new tomorrow _**

Beberapa hari setelah penguburan Maes, semua kembali berjalan normal…. Tumpukan paperwork, siap untuk dikerjakan… telepon bertubi-tubi yang berdering dan memekakkan telinga, berbagai laporan dari fullmetal tentang pencarian philosophers stonenya…seakan tidak ada satu pun yang berbeda.

"Hey…Riza !" panggilnya tiba-tiba, sambil ia mengerjakan paperworknya.

"Ya, sir !"

"Ku rasa, ini memang jalan yang terbaik…. Aku akan terus maju…. Mulai sekarang, Maes selalu akan berada di sisiku. Masih banyak yang aku harus lakukan…."

Riza tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Roy tadi, yang penuh dengan harapan…harapan yang membuatnya terus maju melewati rintangan apa pun.

"So…! Dinner jam 7 nanti malam di rumahmu?" tanya Roy penuh harap agar ia tidak mendapat tembakan peluru atas ajakannya itu.

Muka riza memerah perlahan, lalu ia mengangguk. Roy tak bisa menahan senyuman nakalnya yang saat itu juga mengembang di wajahnya. "bagaimana kalau dengan….ROK mini, huh?" tanyanya usil.

Duar! DUAR! Duar!

3 tembakan terdengar dari kantor colonel, lalu disusul dengan teriakan "ARGHH…iya..iya…aku tahu…cuma bercanda….! MAAP !"

**_Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly _**

**_I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness _**

**_My heart that I wounded when I was too reckless _**

**_I'll embrace it, for the reborn me _**

**_I Will_******

_Tidak…siapa pun yang berkata bahwa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa itu salah. Sejak hari itu, jarak yang memisahkanku dengannya mulai mencair. Suatu hari, aku yakin, kami pasti bisa bersama... Sayang sekali… ternyata akhirnya aku kalah juga taruhan denganmu, Hughes… _

_Sepertinya aku harus membayarnya nanti di surga... Mungkin dia akan lebih senang jika aku membayarnya dengan melihat foto-foto Elycia setiap hari…tidak…mungkin juga jika aku turut menyayangi Elycia seperti yang ia lakukan…Yah…apa saja lah… yang pasti aku yakin, Hughes…nasihatmu untuk cepat mencari istri itu memang banyak baiknya.. walau memang pada saat ini, tepatnya aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang kupikir cocok untuk menjadi istriku… Kapan, ya kami bisa akur ? boro-boro jadi istriku… mangajaknya keluar saja baru sekali nanti malam… itu pun kalau aku tidak jaga mulut, habislah besok dengan bolong-bolong tembakan pelurunya…(sigh) gadis yang menyeramkan… _

_Tapi pada saat setelah penguburanmu, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada dengannya. Aku sudah berjanji, di atas punggungku terdapat harapan dari semua orang. Entah kenapa, aku berjanji, tidak akan menangis lagi…, selain didepanmu dan didepannya. Yah…aku memang tetap seperti dulu, seorang yang cengeng. _

_Hughes…kupikir ini memang jalan yang terbaik bagiku…bagimu…juga bagi Riza… _

_Ehm…kupikir…kapan-kapan aku mungkin akan menghubungi mu lagi….sepertinya saat ini aku sudah terpojok oleh lieutenantku… doakan aku, agar tidak cepat menyusulmu di _ _sana__ pada saat ini juga. _

_Salam hangat, sobatmu, colonel yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Fuhrer dan yang sekarang sedang terpojok oleh orang yang menjadi calon istrinya sendiri, _

_Roy Mustang. _

-- di surga --

"Hey… surat dari Roy, ya…." Pikir Maes, lalu ia membacanya dalam hati, dan tak dapat menahan gelegar tawanya. "Hahaha…bodoh…bodoh…memang kau orang bodoh, Roy… roy… Dasar…kenapa sih, aku harus mati dulu, baru keduanya akrab ? Aku jadi tumbal dong…" keluhnya sedikit kesal. "hehehe…tapi tidak apa-apa… asal bisa melihat kedua orang itu bahagia, aku juga sudah bahagia kok…… Ditambah lagi dengan Elyciaku yang semakin hari semakin imut…Ahhh…"

**_If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now _**

**_Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness _**

**_Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly _**

**_I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness _**

**_The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed _**

**_I'll regain them, to walk like myself _**

**_I Will _**


End file.
